User talk:41488p
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Not Anymore page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 10:50, December 6, 2011 You cannot be adding categories one to a single edit, nor can you be adding fake ones. Spam and Horrible Troll Pastas are an automatic one week ban, as there is the Trollpasta wiki. ClericofMadness 16:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ClericofMadness 15:42, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi I just read your High Pasta and thought It was great. I have a new Pasta of my own Id like to know your opinion on. Thank You.That Turtle guy 16:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by "an extra comma, and extra blocked user"? ClericofMadness 08:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's another user blocked, and I added another comma! Sorry if I offended you. It's just that...well, it's pretty darn easy to be blocked. 41488p 14:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC) It's only easy if you don't bother reading the rules. ClericofMadness 22:16, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I stand corrected. 41488p 08:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, only just saw that you edited The Trusted for me, I really appreciate it. Wasn't able to log in here for some reason, so thank you for giving it some work :) TheLimo64 12:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Welcome. 41488p 08:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) If you're bored, it'd be cool if you gave my pasta, "The Walk" a review. Thank you. Denalicain (talk) 05:26, October 30, 2012 (UTC) thanks :) Imabee101 (talk) 08:14, November 13, 2012 (UTC)imabee101 Categories conflict Demon/Devil and Beings don't go together. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 09:21, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well. Sorry. You can't handle the truth! 09:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) hey i noticed you catagorized and did spacing on my 1 page so thanksHihy (talk) 13:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC) thanks for categorizing and spacing and stuff on my page ^^ i was wondring did you read it while you were doing that if so id love it if you'd tell me what you think of it so far o ok lol well did you read it then if not then i wont ask you to read it but if so feedback would be much appreciated lol sry i think i forgot to send the last 2 messages i sent you i was wondering if you read my story when you added the categories because if you did i would love to know what you think of itHihy (talk) 13:42, November 20, 2012 (UTC) LISTEN BITCH? My creepypasta don't have a picture because the creature isn't real. GET OUT HERE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE. I WILL CALL ADMIN TO BAN YOU! YOU BITCH! GTFO OUT HERE.? JUST BECAUSE CREEPYPASTA DON'T HAVE A PHOTO DOESN'T MEAN THAT IS BAD... THERE ARE SOME CREEPYPASTAS THAT DON'T HAVE PHOTO SO YOU SHOUDL GO FUCK OUR SELF BITCH! Sign your damn posts, Shifty.? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shiftyhead You can't handle the truth! 13:45, November 26, 2012 (UTC) So. I heard u liek maggots. Yep, herd some things. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 00:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC)